Project Summary This competing continuation proposal will provide an opportunity for selected residents in the neurology residency training programs of the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) and Boston Children's Hospital (BCH) to participate for 6 to 36 months in an intensive, mentored, research educational experience during the final year of residency and subsequent fellowship years. This training will be designed to prepare participating residents for successful competition for NIH funded independent mentored research awards, and will facilitate the transition from resident/fellow to clinician-scientist. Each participant will work with one of 57 mentors, who have been recruited from the faculties of BCH, BIDMC, and Harvard Medical School (HMS). All have active NIH funding and a history of training clinician-scientists. The proposed mentors cover all major areas of the clinical and basic neurosciences, and include 30 investigators from BCH, 15 investigators from BIDMC, seven investigators from HMS and five investigators from other Harvard and Harvard Hospital affiliates. Thirty of these investigators are engaged in clinical/translational neuroscience research and forty-two are engaged in basic neuroscience research. Mentors have been drawn not only from the Departments of Neurology/Neurobiology, but also from Divisions/Departments of Anaesthesia, Cell Biology, Genetics, Neurosurgery, Ophthalmology, Pathology, Radiology, Developmental Medicine, and Psychiatry. Selected resident participants will learn state-of-the-art laboratory skills and will acquire the critical expertise necessary for the conduct of responsible research. Data collected and analyzed will serve for publications as well as for future NIH proposals. The program will be governed by a Steering Committee consisting of the PD/PIs, the Department Chairs, and the Residency Directors of the participating residency programs. This Committee will work together to recruit and select trainees, to monitor their progress, and to evaluate the effectiveness of the training experience.